Marauder's Mischief
by Daggers hurt
Summary: A marauders fic, First chapter up. Just give it a read, you will find out soon enough! Lots of fun! By DaggersHurt...and Derek


**_A/N: _This is a co-authored story by DaggersHurt and Derek. It's based on a sticker. Yes, a STICKER. Which Derek took great delight in rubbing untioll the picture of Hagrid underneath had a slight problem. The charactors are based around us and our dear friend Eric (who isn't here at the moment, having been attacked by a 'Blast Ended Skrewt' the name of Pukey Lukey.) Sirius is Derek, Remus is Eric and I'm James. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**_Hagrids Little Problem..._**

Sirius: I'm SO bored.

James: Go torment someone then.

Sirius: Oh, that's a great idea! (claps wildly)

Remus: No Sirius, don't you dare. And DON'T you encourage him James; he's bad enough with out you giving him ideas.

Sirius: You're spoiling my fun.

James: Alright then…. Can you remember Hagrid's little problem?

Sirius: What? When?

Remus: Oh, I remember. Do we REALLY need to bring that up?

Sirius: Yes, the little problem. Oh, his-

Remus: Yes. That.

James: It wasn't half big.

Sirius: Man, yeah. Not to mention lumpy.

Remus: Guys…

James: There's no harm in having a little joke is there?

Sirius: Yeah Remus. Have a little fun while you are still young…and have all your anatomy.

Remus: (scowls) Really, Sirius, talking about Hagrids little problem isn't…really…appropriate.

James: Hagrid's LITTLE problem, it was bloody Ginormous.

Remus: Well, it was pretty serious.

Sirius: It was freaking hilarious! (Laughs like a maniac)

Remus: It HAD to be so embarrassing for him.

James: Now, do you remember what happened?

Sirius: Most certainly do!

Remus: Now really, guys, must we recall it?

James: Don't listen to Remus.

Sirius: So…

oOo

James

**Sirius** and_ Remus_

It was the beginning of our second year, and we realized that someone was missing. It wasn't unusual for people to disappear for a while; they often got blown up by blast-ended skrewts or something. Not to mention Sirius's pranks. **Oh you HAD to bring THAT up…**But Hagrid didn't seem the adventurous type that goes about messing with magical creatures. _What planet are you on? _And so we decided to find out what was going on.

_I told them not to; they just had to find out._

**It's not my fault.**

Anyway we tried slipping it into a casual conversation with a teacher but no-one seemed to know where Hagrid had disappeared to. So we figured out that if Hagrid had been ravaged by some vicious beast **or one of my pranks**, then it would be off to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey's mysterious mixtures for Hagrid. And therefore the only logical place to look for Hagrid would be in the Hospital Wing.

_Remus_

_I told them to forget about it, but no, they never listen to me, the only one with any sense around here. We made our way to the Hospital Wing to find that Hagrid wasn't here._

_I remember panicking. The others instantly flew up to the fifth floor upon which was Hagrid's Dormitory. But it was forbidden for second years. I told them that we shouldn't be up here. But Sirius thought otherwise. _**We had an invisibility cloak, Remus. **_So, naturally, they used it._

_We snook unseen onto the fifth floor corridor down to Hagrids Dorm. I knocked. _There was no need to Remus, we were his friends. _But even so, they decided to burst in on him. And that's when we saw his little problem._

**Sirius**

**Man, that was the funniest thing I ever saw. It was large, lumpy and hideous to all young men. **

**Eww, it was a growth.**

**On his face.**

**On his head, twice the size of his nose. It was sick. Hagrid was in shock. **He lookedso embarrassed!

**I poked it and it wobbled. A lot. **

"**So, that's why you were off?" I asked.**

"Yes**" Hagrid replied. **"But don't tell anyone I got a growth, akay?"

"_Don't worry, Hagrid, it's a secret."_

"It's huge. How did you get a growth like that?"  
"It's from one'a Sirius's pranks." 

"**Ahh, whoops, my bad."**

"_Sirius!"_

"Just don't spread it aroun' school, akay?"

"Oh, don't worry, Hagrid" **James grinned devilishly.**

**I joined in too. "We won't spread it."**

oOo

Sirius: Me and my BIG mouth.

James: And mine wasn't much smaller either.

Remus: Yes, and I can't BELIEVE you told the whole school that Hagrid had a huge growth on his head.

Sirius: It wasn't huge…It was freaking ENORMAOUS!

James: But we didn't tell them the growth was on his head!

Sirius: We left them guessing. Those with sick minds though that he had something wrong with his-

Remus: Yes, Sirius lets not repeat that.

James and Sirius: (laugh insanely)

**_A/N: _Don't be scared to leave a review…it's that sexy button at the bottom. Cheers.**


End file.
